


A Blue Heart

by ConeyIslandBlitz



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s07e05, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Parody, Quentin Coldwater Lives, Red Dwarf References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConeyIslandBlitz/pseuds/ConeyIslandBlitz
Summary: In which Eliot, Margo and Josh go on a rollercoaster ride.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Blue Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This also doesn't classify as a crossover; I just took some of the events of Blue and applied it to The Magicians because why the hell not.
> 
> I'd also like to say a massive thank you to AlexxAplin for being so kind as to beta this for me! I love you!
> 
> Enjoy!

_Eliot was all alone in the dimly lit study of Kady's penthouse suite, reading up on necromancy, just purely out of curiosity and nothing else; he was so engrossed in the text that he hadn't registered anybody coming in and sitting next to him._

_ "Hello, Eliot." _

_ Eliot jumped and turned to face him. He couldn't believe his eyes; sitting right before him was Quentin. His beloved Quentin. _

_ "My god… is it really you?" Eliot asked, tentatively. Quentin chuckled. _

_ "Yeah, El. It's me. I'm back, where I belong." _

_ "But… how? You- you died…" _

_ "MetroCard. 'Takes you where you need to go next'. And evidently, where I needed to go was here, to come home, to you," Quentin explained as he put his hand on top of Eliot's, more fearless than ever in showing Eliot how he really felt about him. _

_ "How did it feel? You know… dying?" Eliot asked, almost terrified of the answer. _

_ "It felt… well it didn't hurt as much as I expected it to. It was almost, I dunno, peaceful? But I think only after the fact, did I realise that I wasn't really ready to die because I'd barely gotten you back, but I had to dispose of those jars," Quentin hung his head, like he was ashamed of his actions, "I should have stayed. With you and Margo, I mean. And I'm sorry." _

_ Eliot felt himself well up, but tried his best to keep it together. _

_ "I miss you so much, Q," Eliot sobbed. _

_ "I miss you too, El," Quentin replied, stroking Eliot's hand as he too felt emotion take over his entire heart. Barely a second of eye contact had passed between them before they rushed into each other's arms. _

_ "Don't ever leave me again, Q, please!" Eliot pleaded tearfully, burying his face in the crook of Quentin's neck. _

_ "I won't, babe. I won't," Quentin said, pulling away to look Eliot in the eyes once more, to prove to him that he meant it. _

_ "Promise me." _

_ Quentin nodded, "oh Eliot…" _

_ "Oh, Quentin," Eliot sighed happily as he pressed his lips against Quentin's, cupping his face and taking him in, savouring the touch that he craved so much. The kiss got gradually more frantic and desperate, as though they were making up for lost time. _

_ Quentin went to unbutton his shirt- _

Eliot woke with a start and called out for Quentin, and found himself sitting upright, breathless. Nobody came. He was all alone. He slowly set himself back down on the bed in the chamber that was once his during his tenure as High King of Fillory. He kept on him a pocket watch containing a photo of Quentin; he kept it hidden at all times, lest he suffer a fit of jealous rage at the hand of The Dark King, Sebastian. There had been no such occasion yet, thankfully, but Eliot didn't particularly fancy taking his chances.

"My heart belongs with you, Q. Forever and always. Peaches and plums, my love," Eliot whispered to the photo of Quentin he kept in his secret pocket watch, and placed a loving kiss upon it, before settling back down to sleep with the pocket watch still open and in his hand.

\--------

"Hey man, what's up with you?" Josh asked, noticing that Eliot was even more down in the dumps upon waking up the next morning. Eliot gave Josh a single menacing look that said, 'what do you think is up?'

"You dreamt of him again, didn't you babe?" Margo said, placing a consoling hand upon Eliot's shoulder, to which Eliot nodded, trying his damnedest to keep it together. He was engulfed in a wolfy group hug by both Margo and Josh, which he greatly appreciated. The three of them stayed in this group hug - a whole minute must have passed - until Josh randomly said, "eureka!" 

"What is it?" Margo asked, not letting go of Eliot.

"I know just the thing," Josh said, pulling away from Eliot, "I'm gonna head to the kitchen, and I will see you two later." With an overconfident swagger comparable only to Ace Rimmer, he then took leave, gently kissing Margo on the lips. Margo turned to Eliot.

"Hey El… I miss him too. You know that, right?" she said reassuringly, stroking Eliot's hair for further comfort.

"I know, Bambi…" Eliot murmured, trailing off, too lost in the pain of losing Quentin all over again. Every time he dreamt of Quentin, it felt like he was appearing to him as though he were a guardian angel, there to tell him to stay strong, to hang in there, but these appearances resulted in him not wanting to wake up, and waking up meant being without Quentin. He couldn't stand it.

Margo nudged Eliot, beckoning him to take a walk with her, get some fresh air, talk about what he's going through. Eliot didn't feel like talking, but he knew it would crush him if he kept it quiet. So he decided to suck it up, and tell Margo  _ everything. _

It took a good hour for him to cover all of his bases, and when he was finally done, he felt a hell of a lot better. Margo held onto him the entire time, offering him all the love and support in her heart. Josh had eventually returned with his stroke of genius; a new recipe of brownie with a recently discovered hallucinogenic herb that tasted rather like cinnamon. 

"Bon appetit, mes amis," he declared as he joined them in their brownie feast, "I hope this works."

~~~~~~~~~

Eliot, Margo and Josh found themselves sitting in a rollercoaster carriage, heading towards a pair of large, garish yellow double doors, with a very lavish, red, circus-esque lettering that said,  _ 'THE QUENTIN COLDWATER EXPERIENCE' _ . Margo recognised this and rolled her eyes.

"Really, Josh? You've been back on your Red Dwarf bullshit again, haven't you?" she said accusingly, but without even a drop of venom in her voice. If anything, she sounded affectionate.

"Hey, Red Dwarf is a cult classic. It just so happens that the last episode I watched included this, but for Rimmer," Josh said in his defence, until they came halting to a stop.

Quentin's image appeared to their right.

"Welcome to the Quentin Coldwater Experience. In here, you will be told tales of love, loyalty and sacrifice. Each exhibition was taken directly from Quentin's memories, and from those closest to him. I hope you enjoy the show," the image said, as it beckoned Eliot, Margo and Josh to continue to the first exhibit.

"This moment in Quentin's life is one of his happiest memories. This was the moment when he felt like he truly belonged somewhere, which is all he ever wanted in life," the voice explained, and the carriage once again halted to a stop. The three passengers turned to their right once more.

**_Quentin was soaked from the rain that has since stopped, bags packed, ready to move back into the Physical Kids Cottage. He stopped and stared at Eliot and Margo as they were firing up the barbecue. Eliot looked over to him, obviously happy to see him, and raised his left hand in greeting._ **

**_"Quentin! Get over here, you sad sack," he called out, making Quentin chuckle as he walked over to them and joined them in the barbecue…_ **

"Oh God, I remember this," Margo whispered, "poor guy was shivering when he got to us," she chuckled evilly. Eliot nodded, tears already in his eyes. 

The carriage jolted into motion again, and the three passengers were pulled to the next exhibit, which began at the point where the Knight of Crowns had dropped dead after his questions were answered correctly.

**_"Kneel, Eliot Waugh," the memory of Quentin said to a smiling Eliot, "will you just do it? I'll be quick, I promise."_ **

This made the present Eliot chuckle, and he watched further.

**_Eliot did as he was told, and knelt down._ **

**_"So, destiny - it's bullshit, right? But you are High King in your blood, and somehow that makes sense. I- for what it's worth, I think that you will make a very good king. So, um, would you say you're more brave or merciful?"_ **

**_"I'd say neither, but I do plan to be a spectacular monarch," Eliot answered truthfully, still kneeling._ **

**_"I hereby declare thee, High King Eliot the Spectacular," Quentin said, lowering the crown onto Eliot's head._ **

**_Eliot then took a deep breath, and looked Quentin dead in the eyes, saying, "wow. This feels as natural as wearing underwear," in as deadpan a tone as he could muster. Quentin offered him his hands to help him up, and they continued to hold each other long after Eliot was on his feet._ **

**_"Thank you," Eliot said softly and sincerely, with a small nod._ **

The exhibit made a montage of Margo and Alice's coronations, and then focused once more on Quentin, and his coronation by Margo. 

**_"I could start by saying something cruel and totally hilarious about you. Let's be real, you're an easy target," she began with a mischievous glint in her eye, and then her look turned more sincere, "but that's because you're honest about what you love. Underneath it all, it's inspiring. And I'm sorry too. Not about the sex, I don't even remember it. Mostly in part about fucking up something that was good for you."_ **

**_"Thanks, I think I fucked it up just fine on my own," Quentin replied, more to himself than her. She smiled and chuckled nonetheless._ **

**_"Now that we're ruling a kingdom together, I hope we can be... whatever we were before, again," Margo said, with the same sincerity._ **

**_"I guess you could call that friends," Quentin suggested._ **

**_"Let's go with that," she agreed with a smile, and as she lifted the crown in her hands, she announced, "I hereby name you, King Quentin the Moderately Socially Maladjusted," and she lowered the crown onto his head. He then slowly got up to his feet._ **

**_Once he was up, the first thing he said was, "Royalty, bitches!"_ **

The three passengers laughed fondly, and their carriage was jolted into motion to take them to their third exhibit, which consisted of Quentin and Eliot in the throne room together of Castle Whitespire.

**_Eliot bit into a peach, and Quentin was reading the letter addressed to Margo which seemed to be in his handwriting, and they sat beside one another on the steps leading up to the throne._ **

**_"Woah... déjà vu," Eliot said, suddenly hit by the memories of that alternate lifetime he'd shared with Quentin._ **

**_"Peaches and plums, peaches and plums," Quentin whispered like a mantra, as he was getting the same memories flooding back into his mind, "you… you died…"_ **

**_"And you had a wife," Eliot said, gently touching Quentin with the knuckles of the hand he held his peach in, deliberately not looking him in the eye, but then he looked to Quentin, and the realisation hit him, "we had a family."_ **

**_They both sat there, stunned. A couple of minutes of complete silence must have passed, before Quentin spoke._ **

**_"Fifty years… ya know, it was kinda beautiful," he remarked._ **

**_"It really was," Eliot replied, a dreamy air to his voice, and a fond smile as he looked back on the life he shared with Quentin._ **

**_"Hey, um, this might sound crazy, but… you and me, we- we work. We know it because we lived it. I mean, who gets that kind of proof of concept?" Quentin said, coming to terms with his feelings for Eliot, once and for all, "why don't we give it a shot?"_ **

**_"Q… we've just been hit with a half century of emotion, so I can understand that you might not be thinking clearly," Eliot said, in an attempt to deflect from the sheer terror he felt at Quentin laying himself bare like this. He knew he could have something good, but he felt he didn't deserve it._ **

**_"Eliot, come on. Is it really so crazy? I mean, why the fuck not?" Quentin asked, trying to persuade Eliot to just be spontaneous for a moment._ **

**_"I love you, but… you aren't-"_ **

**_"Why does that matter?"_ **

**_"Don't be naive, Q. It matters," Eliot snapped quietly, "that's not me, and it's definitely not you, not when we have a choice," he said, putting the final nail in the coffin._ **

**_"Ok, I- sorry, I…" Quentin conceded, his heart shattered into a million pieces._ **

Josh would normally have made a comment, but he knew instinctively that it would not have been wise to do so, having seen Eliot utterly fall apart at this memory.

"Despite this heartbreak, Quentin never stopped loving Eliot. He used the sheer magnitude of this love as his motivation for getting Eliot back, for saving him from the Monster that had possessed him. And while he did succeed, with the help of his friends, it came at a high, high cost: his life," Quentin's voice explained, over a montage of his last year of life, which centered around his quest to save Eliot. It was Margo's turn to feel guilty.

"I should have known. I'm so sorry, Q," she said, putting a hand on Eliot's shoulder, "we're gonna get you back."

With this, the carriage moved once more, and made for the attraction's exit. Once they were through the double doors, the three passengers woke up from their trip. The first thing Margo did was hug Eliot, comforting him.

"I mean it El, we're gonna get our high strung super nerd back," she promised him.

"But what if he's gone? Like, what if he's not even in the Underworld anymore?" Josh asked, taking it upon himself to be the realist in this wayward trio.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," Eliot declared, as the three of them got up to their feet.

  
  


Suddenly, a large mahogany door appeared. It opened; a bright white light shone through it, and a black-clad figure stepped through, closing the door. The figure walked slowly toward Eliot, Margo and Josh, who were completely in awe of what they were seeing. The figure looked around him, taking in his surroundings. From where Eliot, Margo and Josh were standing, they couldn't quite see his face, but he did appear familiar.

"Margo, use your fairy eye," Josh said urgently, "is that who I think it is?"

"It's him," Eliot said, filled with a certainty he'd never felt before, "it's really him."

"No fucking way; we have  _ got _ to still be tripping," Margo interjected in disbelief, until she used her fairy eye, "... Well, fuck." 

It was then, that the figure spotted them. And once the figure had spotted them, he began to run towards them, and the first thing he did when he gpt to them was wrap his arms around Eliot. Eliot, stunned for a nanosecond, wrapped his arms around the figure. That figure was none other than Quentin himself.

"This is too good to be true, you can't really be here. We were just about to go get you back from the Underworld," Eliot babbled.

"Wait, what?" Quentin pulled away, "so, this  _ isn't  _ the afterlife? I'm-  _ I'm alive?!"  _ He asked, trying to keep his voice down, but his heart filling with hope.

Eliot nodded with a smile, his eyes brimming with tears. Margo and Josh could only look on, holding each other, their hearts bursting from the cuteness.

"I'm alive," Quentin whispered, mostly to himself, and he buried a hand in Eliot's hair, "I can touch, I can feel, I can fondle, I'm alive!" With this he pulled Eliot as close as he could and kissed him desperately. Eliot couldn't help but chuckle at the words Quentin said; that was clearly a thing he and Josh had in common. Nonetheless, he eagerly kissed Quentin back.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like me to write an actual Red Dwarf/Magicians crossover, let me know in the comments. I have a frame down already, I just don't know if I should actually write it.


End file.
